


I'm a fool for you (just a little bit of your heart)

by ifiseeyouagain



Series: Exploring Songs [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: :(, Crying, Heartbreak, Hurt Harry, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Men Crying, Open to Interpretation, Sad Ending, Sad Harry, Sad Louis Tomlinson, Short One Shot, Song: Just a Little Bit of Your Heart (Ariana Grande), i heard just a little bit of your heart and then wrote this the next day, i just thought of this one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifiseeyouagain/pseuds/ifiseeyouagain
Summary: 'cause I'll still be a fool..oh, baby,  I'm a fool for you...ORa short fic I wrote which is my view on the song 'Just a Little Bit of Your Heart'' written by Harry Styles  and its relation with Larry Stylinson.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Exploring Songs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127627
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	I'm a fool for you (just a little bit of your heart)

**Author's Note:**

> this fic has no backup story and an open ending. i just kinda wrote an interaction between Harry and Louis, just like a short scene. i'd love it if someone wrote a full fic on this though, consider this like some osrt of prompt. anyways, hope you enjoy the fic, do let me know how you like it. criticism is welcome :)  
> happy reading!

''What happened, Louis?''

  
He didn't know what to say. He couldn't form words. He just felt so heartbroken and hurt at the moment and seeing his one and only, who he hurt so bad, standing in front of him asking that question, Louis just felt like he'd break down right then and there. 

  
''I-I...I messed up..''

  
And Harry just smiled. But it wasn't one of those angelic smiles of him that Louis hadn't realised he loved so much, instead, it was that sad, broken smile, the one that Louis hated so much. The pain in his gorgeus green eyes so evident and the fact that Louis caused it, the pain, the hurt... Louis couldn't bear thinking any further.

  
''That you did...Louis..'' Harry agreed quietly, in a tone that said that he didn't want to believe it, didn't want to tell Louis this and hurt him but he had to say it out. Tell Louis that, yes, he was the one who hurt Harry, who broke him. Because Louis deserved it.   
He finally let it go. Allowed the pain he was feeling to convert in tears and flow down. Not that the pain would lessen in anyway, but holding it in was making it too much. Louis can't take too much. He's not made for it. He's too sensitive even though he doesn't show it. He's not like Harry, not as strong as Harry, not as brave as Harry and definitely not as selfless as Harry. Harry's taken so much more than he had, but he stayed put. He kept fighting like the brave, young boy he is. Louis can't be like that. He's not as great as Harry Styles. In fact, he's worse. He hurt Harry Styles. He caused pain and grief to the boy who offered him nothing but love in return. The love Louis payed no mind to. The thought made him cry harder.   
''Louis..'' He looked up and through his blurry vision he could see the beautiful face looking at him with worry and hurt. The earthen jade eyes tearing up ever so slowly. 

  
Louis' breath hitched. He could feel the emotions rise. The feelings resurface and God did he want to kiss this broken boy in front of him. But he couldn't. He'd lost the chance. He'd lost the treasure that is Harry Styles. He'd lost his everything.  
Harry moved ahead and hugged him, burying his face in Louis' shoulder, mumbling incoherently as he rubbed Louis' back to soothe him. Which had an adverse effect, because Louis cried harder. He was full on sobbing now and he didn't care, he just didn't care at all that the other boys were standing there, watching the whole commotion take place. Probably looking at the two with sympathy or sadness or maybe even anger. Yeah, there had to be some anger. What he did can't be excused by his pathetic behaviour.

  
But right now, Louis forgot about the rest of the world and focused his thoughts on the angel that was comforting him, which, Louis just realised, is ridiculous. Why is Harry comforting him when he was the one that hurt the younger lad?! How in the world is this boy so fucking good?!   
Louis' heart felt like it was being hammered to pieces. And it hurt. 

  
''It's okay... let it out..'' He could hear Harry murmuring softly, and he could do nothing but choke as another sob escaped him. He wrapped his small arms around Harry's thin of a waist and buried his face in Harry's chest as he continued sobbing. He was probably ruining Harry's shirt by crying into it. Why did he have to mess everything up all the time? Oh, how he hated himself so much right now..  
His grip on Harry tightened and he was now literally clinging to the younger lad. Harry responded by tightening his hold on Louis, and Louis felt his shoulder getting damp. It was then he realised Harry was crying as well. He surely wasn't messily sobbing and shaking like Louis but he was, indeed, letting those silent tears out as he continued to comfort Louis. 

  
Louis' heart clenched painfully. He made Harry cry. Again. How many times will he make the poor lad cry? How many times had he already made the boy break down? Probably, many times. He'd witnessed a few of them. Sometimes, hearing his quiet and muffled sniffles from the bathroom, sometimes finding him grasping at his white teddy bear and shaking slightly as he clung to it. He even saw Harry hugging Zayn during one of these break downs. He'd been slightly angry then, and even jealous but he hadn't realised it at that time. But now that he looks back at it, Zayn was only doing what he should've done everytime he saw the sad, teared up face of the boy he hurt. The boy he hurt so bad..

  
''I-I'm.. I'm so-rry... I'm s-so s-sorry.. I hurt you so bad.. I m-made you c-cry... I'm so fucking sorry, Harry!'' 

  
''Shh..'' 

  
And Louis kept mumbling apologies while Harry kept shushing him and rubbing his back soothingly as Louis cried his heart out, letting out some silent tears of his own which Louis felt as they collided like rocks with his shoulders and ultimately hammering his heart.   
Eventually, he had calmed down as his sobs reduced to hiccups. Harry let him go then. He pulled back, his wet, teary face coming in Louis' sight and his stomach twisted when he saw Harry's red, puffy eyes and the ghost of a sad smile lingering on his lips.   
Harry cupped Louis' cheeks with his large hands and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Louis sniffled, looking up at him with what felt like a hopeful gaze. He knew it wasn't possible, but he ever so slightly hoped that maybe, just maybe, Harry would forgive him. Accept his apology and give him another chance, one he knows he doesn't deserve but can't help but desire for. 

  
But, of fucking course, he wouldn't get anything he desired for. He knew it. He knew because he saw Harry's reply in his eyes, before Harry said it.  
''It's over, Lou...'' He whispered and that was it for Louis. His heart was completely crushed. He'd lost all hope of Harry forgiving him. They couldn't be together anymore. They couldn't even go back to how they were before Louis messed up. This was it. This was the end. ''I'm sorry..'' And he saw it. Louis saw it. He saw it in his eyes. The brokenness, the pain. Harry was equally hurt. And they both knew that Harry didn't want to do this, but he had to. Louis knew that Harry was done. ''I can't take it anymore..'' Harry was so done with this. He was too weak to struggle further. Louis understood that. But that didn't make it hurt any less. ''I wouldn't be able to handle it-'' And Harry choked, which felt like a slap on Louis' face. He can't do it again. He can't hurt his boy again. So, he did what he should've done so long ago... He understood Harry's feelings..

  
''No! No.. Don't cry, Haz.. Please.. I won't be able to see you cry again.. Just-.. you don't have to apologise.. I understand.. I totally understand you.. what you feel..It's okay.. i won't force you.. I don't even have the right to, considering everything I've done..but.. I get it...'' And now comes the worst part. Something Louis hoped he'd never have to do.. ''I have to let you go..'' And a fresh set of tears streamed down from his eyes.  
Harry's head hung low, Louis knew he was crying, but he didn't make any move to comfort him. He'd lost the right to..  
Harry simply nodded his head and, still looking down, he retreated. Louis watched his back as Harry quietly walked away from all of them. He was still looking down at the ground as he walked and it was a very painful sight to watch. Knowing that the boy still felt so much for Louis.  
Louis felt like he was going to throw up. He was breaking down, shattering to pieces and no one could place them back together. It was done. It was over now. There was no going back. No turning the clock over. It was what it was now, and Louis could never, would never, get to have things like how they were before. It was what it was. And it was all Louis' fault. 

  
But he couldn't stop himself. So, when Harry finally retired to his room and shut the door. Louis said what he'd been wanting to say since so, so, so long..

''I love you, Harry Styles.''


End file.
